Alone To Die
by Is-Simple
Summary: If there was one thing Jacob was certain about about, it was that he only had one more year to live. His whole body seemed to scream this to him. Not death fic... hopefully
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- My hands are actually shaking so bad at the moment. And for the past few days I haven't been feeling too well, so here. Enjoy my emo story.**

**Disclaimer- I will never own! -Emo tear- **

**

* * *

**

If there was one thing Jacob was certain about about, it was that he only had one more year to live. His whole body seemed to scream this to him. As the years went, his body got weaker, got slower and his will to live just disappeared. He didn't need to go to the doctors to tell him all this, he just knew.

Everyone liked to believe that he was fine. And sometimes Jacob pretended to be fine as well.

On days he could be fine. He could dance around the house, he could run he could even jump if wanted. And other times his body was so weak that took all his energy just to get off the bed and get something to eat. Other times, it was migraines, the ones that make you throw up make your hands shake, make your vision blurry.

His whole life seemed to be one big fairy tale. Except there was no prince on his white horse to save Jacob. There wasn't even a doctor that could help him. He was going to die. It was that simple.

It didn't help that the pack could feel his pain and could hear his thoughts. So he stopped shifting. He avoided Bella as much as he could. He even made Seth giver her a simply message _'I'm sorry' _and like that, he turned off his cell phone, locked his doors and ignored her when she would come and visit.

Jacob just didn't have the energy. He ... He didn't want to say goodbye. He didn't want any tears. He just wanted everyone to slowly forget about him. It might have been selfish, but he didn't want anyone to know as he slowly faded away.

His dad was never told, the only one's who knew were the pack. And he wanted it that way. He didn't want anyone to know... He didn't want anyone to know that he was suffering, that he was in pain. He wanted everyone to remember him the way he was before.

On the days he felt better, the days the medication actually worked, he always found himself outside just walking in the woods. That the only one there was him and nature. There was no family, no Bella. No anyone. He could let that smile fall, could let his mind wonder.

He could finally drop the act.

And on the days he did do that, he always seemed to wake up with one of the pack members in wolf form snuggled up to him. And then if he didn't have enough energy to walk home, he wouldn't. He would just sit there petting the wolf and just watch everything around him.

He would slowly try to remember everything. It was about a month later that Bella actually find a way to see him. And he had no way to refuse. Bella had talked to the Cullen's and she made them drawl up a treaty, a better one. And of course the pack needed to go over there to accept it, to check over it.

And as far as everyone knew, he was still the 2nd in command. He needed to be there. Not even the elders knew about this, about him.

So he went.

He sat with the others and listened to Carlisle talk about the new treaty. About how the vampires needed their help as much as the shifters would need theirs if another attack were to ever happen. And with the border, the way it was set, any vampire could just start an attack on the shifters land, and the Cullen's wouldn't know anything.

So it came to an agreement that the Cullen's, and only the Cullen's were allowed on their land. And that was only if they had a shifter with them at all times.

Even as he listened, he could feel his body getting tired. He could just feel the pain start working it's way into his stomach. And when the meeting was over he yet again tried to avoiding Bella. But this time, not only her, but Edward had trapped him.

He couldn't get away.

Bella had broke down and started crying about how she had lost her best friend and she didn't know why. And as much as he would have liked to wrap him arms around her and tell her everything was going to be all right, that he just needed time to adjust... He didn't.

"Bella... As much as this hurts me... You already have your prince and his white steed. You don't need a beast who you could tame." His words only made her cry harder. And like a true prince, Edward had then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

Even yet, with the new treaty, Bella made it her job to try to visit him and not only her but Edward with her as well. And like before he ignored her. Blocked her calls and locked all doors. He could tell Billy was was angry at him. But he just didn't care. He wanted to die with everyone remembering him how he was before.

It was only when he was laying back down on the forest floor with Seth wrapped around him, that he realized that he wasn't doing anything good. He had hopped that he would have helped her feel better... But all it was doing was making him seem like a jerk.

So they next time she called... He picked up the phone. He didn't explain why he had been ignoring her, and she didn't ask. He listened to her fill in all the things that had happened over the past few days. And he listened to her, he laughed with her. And he yet again started pretending to be happy.

Since she wanted to spend time with him, he only agreed one one condition, that it would just be them. No vampires.

Edward wasn't all that happy from Bella told him, but he was doing it for his own safety, not hers. Jacobs body was weak, his mind was over run. And a vampire, let alone a mind reading one being there wasn't the best way to go.

So he met her at the mall, forced his stiff body to walk with her, kept up a smile and laughed at all of her jokes. And when his legs would start to feel like the would collapse under him he would suggest that get something to eat.

And this went on for a few months. It was when his legs actually collapsed under him, that Bella actually seemed to realize why he hadn't wanted to see her. After all animals like to find sanctuary as they die.

The ambulance had been called, his father had been called... And the Cullen's had been called. And when the Ambulance did arrive a group of people were standing around him talking about him in secrete whispers.

Bella had ridden in the ambulance with him, so she had kept by his side. Where she would whisper him encouragement.

* * *

**A/N- Maybe more to be written? My last few posts have been... depressed sounding? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Sorry. I probably messed up a good ending, huh?**

* * *

As I **_____l_**ay Here Dy**_____i_**ng, Will You R**_____e_**member Me?

In the end, everyone had been informed. His dad had gone into a slight shock. The Cullen's had stood by the sidelines and just watched everything as it happened. They didn't comment, and they didn't try to stop the fight that aroused when his father demanded why he hadn't been told.

Jacob just lay in his bed and watched it all. He had wanted to avoid all this. Just wanted to find a small piece of heaven for himself to die upon. He didn't want his father to know. He didn't want anyone to know. He just wanted to be alone. He didn't the others to see him like this. Jacob didn't want to be remembered like this.

Now not only was he weak he felt it as well. Before as least he had been trying to fight it, but the truth was staring him in the face; he was going to die. There wasn't a maybe about it.

Even as he lay there, the room seemed to sway, his lungs seemed to constrict. And all he could hear was yelling. It wasn't like how he planned to die. He had planned him just laying on his bed. It would be silent. There would be a note.

At that moment all he wanted was everything to go back to the way it was before. Before he got sick, before he changed, before his father got sick, before his mother died. Just before. He wanted to go back even for just one day. He wanted to change things.

He wanted to be a better friend. He wanted to get over Bella. He just was never going to have a chance to. And now he couldn't even say goodbye. It hurt to breathe; no doubt it would hurt worse if he tried talking.

He wanted to apologize.

He wanted everyone to stop yelling.

He wanted them to notice that he was fading away.

He wanted to spend his last moments listening to his father telling him stories about his mother.

He wanted his sisters here.

He… He wanted things to change.

He wanted just one day to change everything.

And that was what he got.

* * *

Jacob's life had never gone as he had wanted it. First having his mother dying, then finding out he was a shifter, having the only girl he cared for taken from him. And last… dying.

As said, nothing ever went as planned.

It was also why when he opened his eyes he expected to see a bunch of clouds and big white gates in front of him.

Not his bedroom ceiling instead.

After a few blinks of his eyes it was conformed. He was alive. On there own, his eyes seemed to tear up. Even then, he couldn't stop staring at the ceiling.

Had that all just been a dream?

But as he made a move to get up, his whole body seemed to be in pain. It wasn't intense like it once had been, but it was still distracting.

A quick pat down informed him, he still had his long hair, all his muscles were gone and… well, he was indeed alive. And a quick look to the mirror confirmed that.

Everything was back. And… for once Jacob didn't know what to do. The only real thing he could think of, was writing up the treaty now. Getting that all over now. Giving the Shifters and the Cullen's their peace.

Maybe it would change things for the better.

He needed to tell someone! As stupid as it seemed, the first person who popped into his mind had been Edward. As much as Jacob loathed the leech, he knew that if Edward could see into his mind, that maybe Edward would have a better chance of explaining things.

It was his only hope.

He could tell, that he hadn't changed into a wolf, yet. So brining this up with Sam, was a big no. As it was custom for only the shifters and their families to know.

He quickly got dressed. Wrote up the basic plot of the treaty and made his way out of his room.

But as he did that, he saw his father. And once again tears seemed to leave his eyes. Billy was sitting in his wheelchair, Charlie was next to him. They were both watching the game with a beer in one hand.

"Hey dad," his voice slightly wavered "I'm going to be going out for awhile OK?"

"Yea, just don't forget tomorrow we're going to meet Charlie's daughter and bring her car!" Jacob actually seemed to stumble in place. He hadn't met Bella yet?

"Sure sure" And at once he left.

Everything seemed to be closing down on him. All he had was one day. He wasn't even sure if it was a 24 hour day or the 12 hour one. So many things he needed to change in just a short time.

It took awhile before he actually got to the Cullen's. While he had always been in shape, he no longer was a shifter. And it took way more energy then needed.

Once he got to the house, he could tell that they were all there. But it took a lot to finally get his finger to press the door bell.

After a few seconds Esme was opening the door "Hello, can I help you?" he was slightly surprised when she didn't seem to recognize him. But that was quickly pushed away.

"Can I come in?" Esme herself looked hesitant, no doubt she could tell he from La-Push. But she did let him in. Where he met Carlisle coming down the stairs.

Yet again, the vampires looked very hesitant.

"Ah, is there anyways we could help you?" And… he really didn't know what to say. This wasn't about wolves and vampires. It was about him telling them something they no doubt wouldn't believe.

"It's about the treaty." And like that, all the other vampires seemed to show up. They were all surrounding him. It was such a strange feeling, knowing all them, but non of them remembering him.

With a wave of his hand Carlisle spoke "I see, business. If this is about the border, we have not broken it. We have kept to our promise."

"Ha! What wimps, sending a kid to deliver the message!" He could tell, they were trying to intimidate him. And it was working. He held no power. If they wished it, they could kill him.

"I came on my own will. I wish to write up a new treaty with you all." He made sure to keep his mind blank as he talked. It was like dealing with the other shifters. All he had to do was not think about something, and they wouldn't hear it.

Emmet, the biggest of them walked up to him "And what is it you wish to discuss?" He didn't look at Emmet, he kept his eyes locked with Carlisle's.

"What if you had the chance of saving lives? Would you do it?" He wasn't sure where that question came from, but he thanked it.

"of course!" Most of them seemed to shout.

"I wish to offer you that chance. You have to understand La-Push is a big place, and there isn't a lot of shifters. If an army of vampires learned about our treaty, they could use that against us. They could plan an attack on my side of the border. And non of you would know. Non of you could have saved anyone's life. And had you gone on our land, do doubt you'd be breaking the treaty and be killed anyways."

There was a tense pause "If something like that did happen, I would be able to see it beforehand." He knew Alice was trying to help, but he already knew her flaw.

"How can you, when you can't see Shifters?" Now everyone was so tensed that they seemed ready to attack.

"I can see you." was her answer. Which he laughed at.

There was a bit of mockery in his voice as he answered "You can't. Within a week, I will disappear." even then he knew he should stop talking but he couldn't "And you can only see things when people decide them. Not before!" His voice raised now "I am offering you an option! To save everyone! And what are you doing? Ridiculing me?"

Even as he tried to block his thoughts they still kept popping up. And all he seemed to be able to focus on was the hospital room swaying in his view. The blurred figures of everyone in the room. And all the pain he knew he should have been feeling, which was numb with tranquilizers. All his thoughts on how he could have changed everything.

His eyes locked with Edwards then. And… there was a lot of confusion there, so many questions to be asked. But Jacob didn't want to remember it. Didn't want to go there.

So he did the only thing he could think of, threw the quickly drawn up treaty and left in a rush.

It didn't really help, before he even got to the door the vampires were in front of him. So he skidded to a stop.

Yet again Carlisle was the first to speak "I'm not sure how you knew all that. But I wish to apologize to you. You were clearly here to help us, and we were quick to turn it down." He could tell that the sudden claim was from Jasper, but he didn't mention it.

He slowly closed his eyes "I'm sorry as well. I expect everything I try to fail me." then slowly opening his eyes, he made eye connection quickly with everyone. "I guess I should also explain things."

With a motion of Carlisle's hand they were all seated to the kitchen table.

"Tomorrow, a girl, Bella, will be showing up. And she will be in a lot of danger." His eyes locked onto Edwards again "One that I'm sure Edward would find fascinating. Because she will know what you really are, will put her in danger." His eyes lowered.

A silence returned. "If you don't mind me asking… How do you know who we are?" Edward was the one to ask the question, but Jacob still refused to lift his head.

"I've met you all before." A few mummers sounded there, but nothing he could really hear. "I'm not so sure. It might have been a dream… But I had been dying. I had lied on a hospital bed, slowly fading away while everyone was yelling around me… I had made a wish. I wished that for one day… I would like to change things. And… I had never been so surprised in my life to wake up again."

"You were dying?" he wasn't sure who asked, but he nodded his head.

"One of the things on your list had been to write up this new treaty?" Which he had denied.

"I know a war will be here. I know many will die. The treaty might not help, but without help from you all, many will die. People will still die… but hopefully, but that time you will have the shifters trust and them yours."

"How can you be so sure that this will happen? Even for me, futures change." Instead of explaining, he just let his mind lose. Let Edward hear his every thought, see his every memory.

Inside it started off with the first time he had met Bella. How he had tried so hard to impress her. Then it shifted to the first time he ever shifted, how much pain and confusion he felt. It then showed Bella walking from school with Edward. He remembered how mad he had got at Edward as he took notice of Bella's broken leg.

He even recalled Bella telling him about James, the vampire that attacked her. How Edward had saved her. He remembered all the times he cursed Edward for putting Bella though all that danger.

His mind seemed to skip. Now it was showing the clouds and all of his thoughts as he realized that he was sick. He even showed Edward all the doctor appointments, and all the medicine he had been given. And in the end… He showed Edward… His death. How in his mind the whole time he pleaded for someone to notice him.

As the tranquilizer finally kicked in, and his thoughts seemed to slow and all he could think of was "If I had just one day…" then to the point he woke up in his room. How surprised he had been.

And then opened his eyes. Everyone was focused on him, while he own found Edward. Edwards own eyes were closed and his hands were tightly fisted. But it seemed the point had been sent.

Even now a clock seemed to be ticking off the minutes. He realized he was wasting so much time. He had other things to work out.

"I should be going, but… I'm sure Edward could explain things to you better then I could." and he quickly got up and left. There was no goodbyes, there wasn't even a 'let me show you to the door.'

Nothing else really needed to be changed. He had yet been able to meet Bella, so he couldn't get over her. Threatening Edward might had been on the list, but instead he left Edward with many questions to answer.

All there was… was to listen to his father telling him stories about his mother. It was only 6, so he decided to just take the time and watch the sunset. It would probably be his last.

The forest wasn't the best of places to watch one, but he had done it a few times in the past. Climbed up a tree and watched the sun slowly set. Jacob had forgot that he had only been able to climb trees because he had been a shifter.

So instead he just laid on the ground and watched as the clouds moved. Watched as the sky slowly changed colors.

He had just one chance. Just one day, to change the future. He didn't care that he would end up dead. He just wanted everyone else to be safe.

He knew just showing up at the vampires house would change things. But he wasn't sure if it was for the good. Before the treaty had only worked because of Bella. But at the moment there wasn't a Bella. All there was, was Jacob.

Someone who shouldn't even know about shifters. He doubted he could talk to the others. They wouldn't believe him.

Slowly he closed his eyes as he tried to think of other ways to change things. Tomorrow, if he was still here, he could drop his dad and the car off early in the morning. That way he wouldn't meet Bella.

He could try shifting. That thought seemed to roll around in his head. If he shifted, he wouldn't have to talk for the others to understand what he was trying to tell them. They would be able to see it.

The only way that would work… Is if there was a threat. That had been the reason why he had first changed.

"It might work." And Jacob gave a small scream in response. In the tree above him sat Edward. He hadn't even noticed Edward. Now he just felt ashamed.

"Leech" he hiss in response. '_Almost gave me a heart attack!' _Edward just looked amused.

"The idea about shifting seems like a plan. From what I understand from it, when you are shifted you are able to see and hear each others thoughts?" It a way it worked like that.


End file.
